Saint Angel
by Sawataru Hikari
Summary: Neji adalah seorang detektif yang mengejar seorang pencuri bernama Saint Angel. Tapi Saint angel yang sesungguhnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. terispirasi dari manga Saint Tail. My first fic RnR please


Saint Angel

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Terinspirasi dari manga "Saint Tail".

"Selamat tinggal polisi, aku akan merindukan kalian," kata seorang gadis. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil melompat di atap untuk menghindari polisi yang akan menangkapnya. Katana yang tadi ia curi ia sembunyikan di balik jubah putihnya.

"Aku pasti akan menangkapmu Saint Angel apapun yang terjadi," kata seorang anak laki-laki. Ia tampaknya begitu bernafsu untuk menangkap pencuri yang ia sebut 'Saint Angel' tadi.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau sudah puluhan kali gagal menangkapnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu lebih hebat darimu," kata seorang pria yang berpakaian polisi.

"Apa katamu, Hayate-senpei," kata Neji. "Aku pasti bisa menangkap 'Saint Angel' apapun yang terjadi," ujarnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil datang. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar satu orang pria yang memakai pakaian yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. "Neji-sama, ayo cepat, anda harus segera pulang ," katanya pada Neji.

"Hn," jawab Neji. Ia lalu masuk ke mobil itu dan mobil itu pun segera berangkat menuju rumahnya.

***

"Huff, aku rasa sudah tidak ada polisi lagi," ujar gadis itu. Ia lalu turun dari atap dan bersembunyi ke sebuah gang kecil. Disana ia lalu membuka jubah putihnya serta topeng kebanggannya dan melompati atap menuju rumahnya seperti biasa.

"Tadaima," ujarnya sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada orang yang menyambutnya, tapi hal itu sudah bisa bagi gadis itu. Setelah menutup jendelanya ia langsung tertidur lelap.

***

"Kita sudah sampai tuan muda," kata Tora. Ia lalu membukakan pintu bagi Neji. Neji langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan bergegas masuk ke rumahnya. Beberapa orang pelayan menanyainya tentang keberhasilannya dan Neji hanya menjawab 'hn'.

Neji lalu menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya anak itu langsung tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

***

"Oh sudah pagi," kata 'Saint Angel'. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (ya iyalah masak makan di kamar mandi). Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi ia langsung ke kamarnya dan berpakaian. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berdering.

"Ya Saint Angel di sini, ada apa Killer-Bee-sama?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kemarin, berhasil tidak?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Tentu saja Killer-Bee-sama, kapan suruhan anda menjemput katananya?," ia balas bertanya.

"Nanti jam empat setelah kau pulang sekolah. Jangan sampai sekolahmu terganggu karena misi Tenten-san," kata suara dari seberang itu.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Tenten itu lalu berkata," Tidak usah sepeduli itu padaku Killer-Bee-sama."

"Ah, bukan begitu," kata suara dari seberang itu. "Kau adalah salah satu aset terbesar yang kami miliki. Jika kau sampai gagal aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Raikage-nii-san."

"Ya sudah, sekarang akau mau berangkat sekolah duluya, Killer-Bee-Sama," katanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mau ke sekolah untuk belajar atau untuk bertemu detektif itu," kata Killer-Bee berusaha menggoda Tenten.

"Tentu saja tidak, Killer-Bee-Sama, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dong," kata Tenten.

***

"Sudah pagi," kata Neji. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat mandi serta mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu ia lalu turun ke bawah dan mulai sarapan.

"Neji-sama, apakah saya harus mengantar anda ke sekolah?,"tanya Tora.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali," jawab Neji ketus.

"Tapi Neji-sama bagaimana jika 'Saint Angel' mencelakai anda, saya peduli pada keselamatan anda, bagaimanapun juga anda adalah putra satu-satunya Hizashi-sama," kata Tora.

"Saint Angel adalah pencuri bukan seorang pembunuh seperti dugaanmu, lagipula aku mampu menjaga diriku sendiri," jawab Neji.

"Oh, begitu, bukannya anda ingin bertemu dengan Tenten," kata Tora menggoda Neji.

"Tidak, dan jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai kami mengerti," kata Neji.

"Baiklah Neji-sama," jawab Tora.

***

"Sekarang aku mau berangkat sekolah," kata Tenten sambil memperhatikan dirinya di depang cermin. Setelah itu gadis berambut cokelat itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya. Di luar rumahnya sahabatnya Neji sudah menunggunya.

"Udah lama nunggunya?," tanya Tenten.

"Hn," jawab Neji tidak jelas berarti ya atau tidak.

"Oh, sorry ya kalau aku kelamaan" kata Tenten yang ternyata mengerti bahasa hn-nya Neji. Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka SMP Konoha.

***

Sesampainya di sekolah…

"Hai Neji, hai Tenten," terdengar sapaan dari beberapa anak. Tenten hanya menjawab Hai, selamat pagi, dan lain-lain. Tapi Neji, jangankan menjawab, menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya pun tidak. Ia hanya terus berjalan ke kelasnya Tapi semua orang yang menyapanya itu sudah maklum karena memang begitulah sifat Neji.

Setelah tiba di kelas keduanya lalu duduk di bangku mereka yang bersebelahan. Tiba-tiba datang satu orang murid yang memakai seragam SMPKonoha dan berambut kuning.

"Neji, malangnya kau, ini sudah ke seratus kalinya kau gagal menangkap Saint Angel," katanya dengan sok dramatis.

"Jika kau sekali lagi menyebut nama sialan itu aku akan menghajarmu," kata Neji dengan dingin.

"Hei Tenten awasi pacarmu ini dong, nanti dia menghajarku bagaimana?," tanya anak yang tadi.

"Dia bukan pacarku tahu, aku tidak akan sudi pacaran dengan mumi sepertinya" kata Tenten.

"Cih, kau pikir aku juga mau pacaran dengan panda yang gendernya tidak jelas sepertimu," balas Neji dengan ketus.

"Gender tidak jelas, maaf ya teman aku rasa kaulah yang gendernya patut dipertanyakan. Memangnya ada laki-laki yang berambut panjang sepertimu?," tanya Tenten.

"Kau tahu ku rasa Budha Gautamapun berambut panjang, dan aku berani bertaruh kau tahu gendernya adalah laki-laki," balas Neji.

"Iya sih tapi itukan ribuan tahun yang lalu, aku rasa zaman sekarang laki-laki berambut panjang itu aneh, ya kan Naruto," tanya Tenten pada anak yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Benar sekali," jawab Naruto.

Lalu pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah serombongan anak perempuan yang membaca koran sambil menunjuk Neji.

"Hai Neji lagi-lagi kau gagal menangkap Saint Angel ya, kasihan sekali deh kau," kata satu orang anak perempuan.

Neji hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemarahan. Tenten yang sudah tahu akan sifat buruk sahabatnya itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Sudahlah Sion, sekali-kali gagalkan tidak apa-apa," kata Tenten.

"Sekali-sekali, " kata Sion dengan dingin. "Asal kau tahu saja katana peninggalan keluarga kami jadi dicuri pencuri sialan itui karena detektif Hyuuga rendahan yang ditugaskan tou-san ku gagal menagkap Saint Angel," lanjut Sion.

"Oh iya-ya kemarinkan aku mencuri di rumah Sion," pikir Inner Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Neji lalu keluar dari bangkunya dan mencengkrram kerah baju gadis itu. "Asal kau tahu saja ya, kalau kau berani mengatakan kata Hyuuga rendahan itu, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu," kata Neji.

"I-i-ya tolong lepaskan aku,"pinta Sion pada Neji. Neji lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Tapi bukankah katana itu imitasi," kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Hah, darimana kau tahu tentang katana itu?," tanya Sion heran.

"Tidak, itu hanya dugaanku saja," kata Tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tapi, Saint Angel-kan selalu melakukan sesuatu yang baik dari mencuri, misalnya saja waktu dia mengambil cameo di museum, itukan ternyata cameo curian dan ia mengembalikannya pada pemilik aslinya," kata salah satu orang anak perempuan.

"Jadi kau juga penggemar Saint Angel ya Fuu-chan," kata salah satu anak perempuan itu pada sahabatnya.

"Iya, sejak ia pertama mencuri rosario di suatu gereja aku sudah jadi penggemarnya," kata Fuu. "Kalau kau Sasame-chan?," tanyanya pada temannya.

"Iya aku juga, padahal awalnya aku pikir dia itu hanya pencuri sok yang cari popularitas tapi ternyata dia hebat sekali," kata Sasame. "Bagaimana denganmu Tenten , apakah kau mau jadi penggemarnya juga?," tanyanya pada Tenten.

"Tidak juga," kata Tenten.

"Begituya padahal aku sudah membuat Fans Club Saint Angel," kata Sasame.

"Apa?," tanya Tenten kaget. Ia tidak menyangka penggemarnya membuat Fans Club Saint Angel.

"Hah iya, aku mau bergabung ah,' kata Fuu.

"Aku juga mau ah," kata anak-anak lainnya. Tampaknya fans Saint Tail sangat banyak. Tenten lalu melihat ke arah Neji untuk melihat reaksinya. Neji tampaknya tidak percaya pada sambutan antusias teman-temannya pada Saint Angel.

Tiba-tiba bell lalu berbunyi dan semua anak-anak pergi ke habitatnya masing-masing karena pelajaran pertama ialah guru paling mengerikan yaitu Yugito.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak,"sapa Yugito

"Pagi Yugito-sensei," sapa anak-anak.

"Sekarang kita belajar aljabar, kerjakan yang di papan," kata Yugito. Ia lalu menuliskan beberapa soal di papan tulis. Terdengar suara umpatan dari beberapa anak-anak karena mereka benci pada matematika. Kecuali Neji ia lalu mengerjakan soal-soal itu selama 20 menit dan kemudian mengumpulkunnya di meja guru.

"Ji, pinjam tugasmu dong, please," pinta Tenten dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak boleh, kerjakan sendiri," kata Neji dingin.

"Dasar pelit," kata Tenten.

Akhirnya sisa pelajaran itu berakhir dengan segudang tugas dari Yugito-sensei tercinta (menurut Neji). Dan bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid-murid keluar kelas dengan bahagia.

***

Pelajaran keduapun dimulai…

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa Torune.

"Pagi Torune-sensei," balas anak-anak dengan senyum bahagia.

"Sekarang kita belajar tentang dinamika penduduk. Dinamika penduduk itu terdiri atas bla-bla-bla…. Ocehan Torune-sensei sudah tidak didengarkan oleh Neji dan Tenten. Begadang semalalaman untuk mencuri dan menangkap pencuri membua t keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi-mimpi indah mereka.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten," panggil Torune ketika melihat dua muridnya itu terlelap di meja masing-masing. Keduanya tidak menghiraukan panggilan gurunya melainkan tetap tidur dengan lelap. Karena kehabisan kesabaran, Torune lalu melempar spidol ke kepala Neji tapi meleset ke kepala Tenten.

"Apasih mengganggu sekali," kata Tenten. Ia lalu melihat Torune yang tersenyum dengan senyum sangarnya. "Hehehe gomen sensei," kata Tenten sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalian ini!!!," teriak Torune yang juga membangunkan Neji.

"Mengganggu sekali sih," kata Neji yang baru bangun tidur. "Gomen sensei," ujarnya ketika melihat Torune berdiri dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Kalian berdua, temui aku saat pulang sekolah nanti dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kelompok membuat kliping dinamika penduduk perbangku, khusus untuk kalian kerjakan dalam waktu dua hari," kata Torune.

"Matilah aku," kata Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

***

Bocoran Untuk Chapter depan :

"Tenten, sejak kapan kau punya jubah putih dan topeng seperti Saint Angel?," tanya Neji heran. "Dan darimana kau dapat katana klan Miro ini?," tanya Neji lagi.

"A-a-anu Neji, itu karena…….."

Itulah sekilas cuplikan tentang Chapter 2 so Read and Review my story senpei-senpei sekalian


End file.
